Cuánto Más en Realidad
by Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa
Summary: Hay veces en que no siempre las cosas se dan de la forma en que uno espera. La indesición es un factor importante. Fanfic sobre los pensamientos de .... One Shot.


Cuanto Más en Realidad

Las calles de la ciudad se cubren de cálidos rojos; atardecía en Japón. Un joven camina por las calles vagabundo. Su jornada escolar ya había concluido, y luego de la extenuante práctica con Kippei , se encontraba sin muchas ganas de hacer algo. ¡Siquiera ganas tenia de ir a su casa! De modo que inconcientemente se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo.

Imprevistamente, una voz femenina lo aterriza en la realidad: se hallaba fuera de un Café a unos cuantos metros de él hablando por celular. Si querer y como siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conoció, contempla maravillado a aquella chica de fuerte cáracter y alegres modos. Sin notarlo, se encaminaba hacia ella con paso calmo. _¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!? _Había seguido de largo frente a ella y sin onbervarla, para ingresar en el local.

En aquel instante la chica colgaba su celular para fijar la vista en aquel compañero de gradoque pasaba frente a ella sin observarla para entrar al Café. Sin pensarlo realmente caminó tras sus pasos unos cuantos segundos mas tarde, adentrandose en el local de igual forma que el chico.

"**Mi corazón se agita al verte caminar"**

_Suena la campanilla sobre la puerta de entrada, miro hacia allí y veo a Ann acercándose con su caminar firme, pero con su típica snrisa en el rostro._

"**Me miras y me dices: **_**Hola ¿Cómo estás?**_**"**

_Se sienta frente a mi y con un dulce gesto me saluda._

"**Hablamos de lo que hiciste el fin de semana"**

_Me hablas sobre tu hermano, que el día anterior se equivoco en la compra de una encomienda; de tus muchas aventuras en el día de campo familiar y de otras cosas que ocurrieron los días pasados. Sin embargo…_

"_**Con tu voz y tu mirada no hago más que alucinar"**_

_Continúa la conversación tocando otros temas hasta que una tercera voz nos interrumpe._

"**Hay alguien que detiene nuestro platicar,**

**es el hombre al que tu quieres y amas de verdad"**

-¡Hola Momo!- Dices levantándote y abrazándole mientras él te deposita un corto beso en los labios. Momoshiro sonrie y dice observándome -Vaya… veo que no estabas sola; cuanto tiempo sin verte Kamio-.

-Lo mismo digo, ladrón de bicicletas- respondo con falsa molestia. Momoshiro coloca una cara de sonriente nerviosismo y tú agregas –Ya olvídalo Kamio- con un dejo de hastío en tu voz.

-Bueno, debemos irnos ya Ann- _estrechándola de la cintura y haciéndome un gesto con la mano._

"**Me dices con un beso hasta luego amigo"**

-Hasta mañana Kamio- _te me acercaste y besaste mi mejilla para luedo sonreírme. Tu novio nos observó arqueando una ceja. _–Ya, Ya, bueno-_ nos dice con entonación celosa. _–Vamos- _él coloca un brazo sobre tus hombros, y conversando se alejan._

"**Y me quedo como un niño**

**solo y empiezo a llorar"**

_Viendo sus pasos más lejanos cada vez, algo en mi se desprendió súbitamente; y sin notarlo una cristalina lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla._

"**¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para amar?**

**Para que me puedas besar**

**y entre mis brazos puedas soñar.**

**Trataré que creas que estoy bien y finjiré**

**que no me duele verte con él, **

**aunque por dentro muera otra vez."**

Es cierto que como nunca se lo dije ese idiota se me adelantó, pero él la quiere y la cuidará bien_ pienso reflexionando._

"**Hay veces que no aguanto, te quiero contar**

**que te amo pero da miedo tu reaccionar.**

**Me empiezo imaginar que sí te alejarías, **

**y sería mi agonia, me tendré que conformar."**

¿Por qué le tendré tanto miedo al desamor de su parte? Yo sé que ella me quiere, mas no como yo quisiera_. Aprieto las manos con frustación y mi expresión se endurece, pero entonces oigo parte de una canción que suena en el local._

"**Me pregunto como hacer para olvidar  
este amor es tan fuerte,  
no me deja reaccionar ¡No!"**

_Me sorprende mucho escuchar esa estrofa, pues me pareció un golpe bajo… pero muy realista._

"**¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para amar?**

**Para que me puedas besar**

**y entre mis brazos puedas soñar.**

**Trataré que creas que estoy bien y finjiré**

**que no me duele verte con él, **

**aunque por dentro muera otra vez."**

_Me lentanto mientras el coro inicia nuevamente, me observo rodeado de parejas… quizás yo deba aceptarlo… y olvidar._

"**¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para amar?**

**Para que me puedas besar**

**y entre mis brazos puedas soñar.**

**Trataré que creas que estoy bien y finjiré**

**que no me duele verte con él, **

**aunque por dentro muera otra vez."**

_Caminaba a la salida del Café. Al momento de concluir la canción yo cruzaba el umbral con un solo pensamiento: _Quizás.


End file.
